Rosas de colores
by akari-chan13
Summary: Songfic de la canción Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh. *** Mi mirada se detiene al contemplar un par de lindos ojos grises azulados, realmente son los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. El chico de los ojos azules me mira para después sonreír de lado, aparto mi mirada sonrojada.


**Canción: **Rosas, la Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

**_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar _**

**_Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado…_**

Estoy aburrida, pero es un buen momento para pensar, todo es cálido y muy tranquilo.

Me encuentro sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, un enorme árbol, en el parque que se encuentra cerca de casa.

Es otoño las hojas de los arboles tienen tonalidades marrones y rojas, caen con el viento, está un poco fresco pero tengo un abrigo cálido y una linda bufanda.

Siento que hoy será diferente.

**_Nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar _**

**_A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_**

Aparto el libro que atentamente leía, marco la hoja para no perderme donde quede, pongo el libro sobre mí regazo y mi mirada divaga por los alrededores de este parque.

Mi mirada se detiene al contemplar un par de lindos ojos grises azulados, realmente son los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto en toda mi vida.

El chico de los ojos azules me mira para después sonreír de lado, aparto mi mirada sonrojada.

**_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_**

**_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_**

Te acercaste y sonreíste pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era sincera, dijiste un "hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" sonrojada respondí rápidamente y reíste, te sentaste a mi lado y conversamos alegremente solo hasta que oscureció, no me di cuenta que rápido el tiempo se pasó, tuve que retirarme pero al levantarme para marcharme tomates mi mano y me jalaste, besaste mi mejilla y susurraste "hasta luego" después te levantaste y te marchaste.

Sonrojada hasta la raíz me encontraba confundida y alegre, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios lentamente, me levante y me dirigí casa.

**_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_**

**_Que tenemos el recort del mundo en querernos_**

No todo termino allí, "sin querer" regrese al día siguiente al mismo lugar, me senté y comencé a leer, tiempo después sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero no retire la mirada de mi libro.

Retiraste mi libro y lo cerraste, me miraste con el ceño fruncido y me reclamaste el no haberte hecho caso, reí y tú hiciste una mueca de enfado.

Día tras día iba a ese parque, me sentaba bajo el árbol y leía mientras esperaba al chico de hermosos ojos azules que llegaba tiempo después de mi llegada, siempre me quitaba el libro y me regañaba para después comenzar a reír y conversar.

Un día llegaste con una hermosa rosa azul me la entregaste y me sonroje hasta mas no poder, reí y la tome agradeciendo, desde ese día siempre llegabas con una linda rosa de diversos colores cada día.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada _**

**_Que llegaras con rosas con mil rosas para mí_**

**_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_**

**_Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así_**

Un día, uno normal como cualquier otro a excepción que este día llovía, me senté a esperar, no importaba que lloviera o hiciera frio siempre iba a tu encuentro, espere pero no llegaste, no lo hiciste fue extraño, siempre llegabas minutos después de la mí llegada, pero esta vez no llegaste.

Espere, espere y no, no llegaste, me deprimí y cuando oscureció me levante y me fui a casa, estaba deprimida y triste pues no apareciste, simplemente pensé que algo había ocurrido y tal vez mañana llegarías y te disculparías.

_**Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**_

_**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí**_

_**Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre **_

_**La esperanza dice que te quise así**_

Pero al día siguiente no llegaste, ni siquiera al siguiente.

Ya no volviste.

Y yo cada día me dirigía allí a ese parque con la esperanza de que llegaras, que llegaras me quitaras el libro y me entregaras la hermosa rosa de un color diferente.

Pasaron dos años y yo aún seguía llenado esperándote, pero no aun no aparecías.

Aun no me la creo que se esté escapando mi vida al esperarte.

Pero aún tengo la esperanza de que llegues.

Que lo hagas y yo te regañe por haber tardado tanto.

**_Escapando una noche de un de un bostezo de sol_**

**_Me pediste que te diera un beso_**

**_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor _**

**_Que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos_**

Aún recuerdo el último día que te vi, me encontraba felizmente contándote una historia, tú mirabas atento pero después tapestes mi boca con una mano, te mire confundida y un poco enojada por haber cortado mi historia, entrecerraste los ojos y sonreíste.

– _¿Puedo besarte?_ –Preguntaste y para mi sorpresa un sonrojo muy notorio se extendió por tus mejillas, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me sonroje pero después sonreí, quitaste tu mano de mi boca y conteste.

– _Con lo baratos que salen, que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos_–

Me miraste confundido y preguntaste "¿Eso es un sí?" sonreí y junte mis labios con los tuyos.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada _**

**_Que llegaras con rosas con mil rosas para mí_**

**_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_**

**_Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así_**

Es otra vez otoño y justamente el mismo día que lo conocí.

3 años han pasado y no lo he podido olvidar, no he dejado de venir al mismo lugar durante 3 años.

¿Por qué? Porque me enamore de él.

Es simple pero doloroso.

Lagrimas escurren mis ojos y caen en las páginas de mi libro, es doloroso, muy doloroso.

Pero cada que vengo aquí tengo la esperanza de que llegues con muchas flores de muchos colores brillantes y te disculpes por tu tardanza.

Sé que suena tonto pero soy así.

_**Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**_

_**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí**_

_**Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre **_

_**La esperanza dice que te quise así.**_

Limpio mis lágrimas y cierro el libro, suspiro y lo sé, sé que él no volverá, él ya no vendrá, probablemente ya me olvido y bueno está bien ya no importa qué más da.

Seguiré mi vida.

Lo haré.

Cierro mis ojos y tomo aire, suelto un largo suspiro y abro mi libro me levanto y me concentro en mi lectura mientras camino.

Pero choco accidentalmente contra alguien y estoy a punto de caer, cierro los ojos esperando el golpe contra el piso pero curiosamente no llega, ¿Por qué no llega?

Estoy entre los brazos de alguien y ese alguien dice.

–_No deberías caminar mientras lees_–Dice esa voz extrañamente familiar–_Podrías caer niña tonta_–

Abro los ojos de par en par y levanto mi cabeza rápidamente.

Suelto un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos grises azulados y esa sonrisa arrogante.

– _¿I…Inu…Inuyasha?_ –

–_En vivo y a todo color_–Respondiste en tono arrogante típico de ti–_Lamento haber tardado tanto, mi padre me mando a estudiar al extranjero y hub…_–

Pero no le deje terminar pues me abalance contra sus labios, él abrió sus ojos después sonrió y rió mientras decía "_Ya sé que soy extremadamente sexy pero no me voy a ir_" yo también reí y después ambos nos besamos tierna mente.

–_Tardaste demasiado_–Susurre después de habernos separado, sonreíste y con los ojos cerrados susurraste.

–_Lose y también sé que no te pude dejar de pensar estos últimos tres años y también sé que me enamore de ti pequeña niña tonta_–.

Sonreí lentamente y te abrace, puse mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y exclame.

–_No te vuelvas a ir ¿sí?_ –

–_No pienso hacerlo pequeña ingenua_–Dijiste sonriendo–Ah y toma esto–Mostraste tu mano que escondías detrás de tu espalda y que curiosamente no me había dado cuenta de ello, y me entregaste un hermoso ramo de flores de muchos colores, sonreí y lo tome maravillada, había una note entre las hermosas flores que decía:

"_Siento haberte hecho esperar_

_Pero prometo no volver a hacerlo._

_Te quiero pequeña tonta."_

Lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras sonreía, te abrazo nuevamente.

–_Te quiero_–

–Yo también me quiero–Dijiste en tono arrogante, otra vez, y sonríe mientras me abrazabas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota:** Ta dan allí esta: 3

**Nota2**: Se preguntaran el porque subo y subo fics y no termino los que tengo pendientes, pues la respuesta es simple: "no se".

**Nota****3**: A la canción le falta un pedazo no se si se den cuenta:3


End file.
